TFP : Lost Cause
by TFPFan363
Summary: Takes place one year after Tranformers prime After Waking up without his memories Cliffjumper joins the Decepticons but things are not what they seem. Contains: Arcee x Cliffjumper Bumblebee x OC Knockout x OC Don't like don't Read Will contain Smut/lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter one : Saddened

**I hope you enjoy this No flames please. this chapter is going to contain and OC of Mine**

Starscream entered the lab. "Why are we Resurrecting this one?" he complained. "its an experiment Starscream and if this doesn't work right we'll offline him for good"

A voice behind him said."Darklight, you and I both know that this may not work" Starscream replied as the terrorcon was thrashing wildly in his grasp.

"it might" Darklight snapped then put the Terrorcon on the table and chained it down. "Cliffjumper may have been an Autobot but if this does work we Won't offline him Megatron's orders!" the purple and blue femme snapped again

.Ever Since Knockout joined with the Autobots,Darklight had become the Field medic to the Decepticons. "What now?" Starscream asked the femme

"we wait for Shockwave to get his aft up here" she replied

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey Cee" Cliff said as he entered Arcee's Berthroom, Arcee sat on her berth with a sad look across her faceplates. "You ok?" he asked her "Yeah im fine. just thinking"_

 _She told him. He knew she was thinking about Tailgate. it had been hard on them both. "Its ok he is in a better world now" he sat down next to her on the berth_

 _"if only I could have done something" she said. " me too" he replied. then the two heard a bang "BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT" Rachet screamed from the medical bay_

 _"looks like Bulkhead broke something again" Cliffjumper laughed to smiled as they both left the Berthroom to get some energon_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **In the Autobot Base**

Arcee left her berthroom thinking about Cliffjumper. even though it has been a year, she was still torn by his death.

"Hey Cee" a voice said behind her. "she turned around to see Bumblebee standing at the corner of the hallway. "Oh hey Bee" she said sadly. Bumblebee looked at her knowing she was sad. "Its ok Cee" he said before reporting in. Cybertron had been destroyed once again and they came back to earth.

a few hours later Arcee transformed and headed to pick up Jack from school

 **WOW this chapter was Short next one will be a little Longer**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ressurection

**Hope you Enjoy, another OC is in this story too Its not a human. meanwhile on the Nemesis...**

Shockwave entered with the Cyber matter and the Terrorcon thrashed around even Wilder. _Damn_ Darklight thought to herself as she left the lab."Logical that the Autobot will fight." Shockwave rolled his Optics at Shockwave's talk of Logic.

Darklight Entered the lab with a violent scowl arcross her Faceplates. Starscream knew she was thinking about Knockout's Betrayal. Darklight looked at Cliffjumper

and noticed he didn't look like a Terrorcon looked normal exept for the Missing horn. She knew for a fact that it had reversed the effect of the Dark Energon. _That's what happens, it reverses the effect_ Darklight thought to herself "did it work?" Darklight asked Shockwave as Starscream left the Laboratory."its Highly Logical that it worked but it is... unknown for sure" Shockwave said. Cliffjumpers optics slowly Onlined. "what the frag" Cliffjumper said to himself. He looked around unfamiliar of his surroundings."Who are you?" he asked.

 **At the Autobot Base**

Arcee sat down near the ledge of the of the looked up at the sky. "Arcee I know how it feels to lose a friend too" A Voice said behind her. Arcee turned around to see Aurora, Standing behind her. Aurora was a new Recruit, and Arcee knew that she was Bonded to Bumblebee and no other bot did. "You don't have to say anything" Arcee growled.

Aurora walked back to the base, not Knowing that Arcee was thinking about Cliffjumper.

 **Flashback**

 _Arcee entered her berthroom noticing Cliffjumper had Followed her. "What do you want Cliff?" she snapped at him. "Cee calm down I know how it felt to lose Tailgate I was his brother" Cliffjumper said to her. Arcee had noticed that Tailgate looked and acted a lot like him, but never noticed they were brothers. "He was your brother?" Arcee asked. Cliffjumper looked down sadly "i miss him too." he said to her. "Tailgate would want you to be happy" Cliffjumper said to her in a Whisper like tone._

 _Arcee looked up at Cliffjumper, then walking to her Berth then going into a deep recharge. "Goodnight Cee" he whispered to her as he left the Berthroom._

 _ **End of Flashback** _

Arcee got up and walked back inside the base. She noticed her fuel tank was low and headed towered the Energon vault trying not to look too sad. Bumblebee was nearby standing next to Aurora. Then turned to talk to Arcee " I know your sad Cee you can cut the scrap" Bumblebee said calmly before walking away.

Arcee grabbed a cube of Energon then sat down to drink it. then Arcee left to go drop off jack at his house. "Cee you don't usually act this way, are you alright" He asked. "Jack im fine its just..." Arcee held to a pause and noticed something wasn't right. A cannon Fired from a distance.

 **That's all for chapter 2 :D see what happens things get intence O3O**


	3. Chapter 3 : Noticed

**_Ok Chapter 3, If you don't like Violence and Gore then Skip this chapter_**

 ** _At the Autobot base_**

Night had fallen, Arcee could not felt as if something was got up from the Berth and left her Betrthroom before she walked outside and sat the ledge of a cliff. Then she felt a familiar hand. She looked up in surprise

 **at the nemesis**

Darklight led Cliffjumper around the Nemisis."Where are we going?" Cliffjumper asked her."You'll see" she replied as they walked further into the stoped and a door turned around facing the two "What is this? Darklight." He said. "It worked, My lord" she replied looked up at Megatron "Why am I here?" He asked.

Megatron looked at Cliffjumper "We were getting you out of Stasis lock,after the Autobots attacked you." Megatron lied. Cliffjumper nodded,believing the story.

 **at the base**

Arcee looked up seeing the familiar bot."Long time, no see." He said calmly."T-tailgate?" She shuttered in a mix of joy and surprise "Tailgate!" She shrieks with Joy, and hugs Tailgate tightly."Hey partner settle down" he whispers to her. They both head inside the base "So how's it going Cee?" Tailgate asks. Arcee didn't know what to had its ups and downs."Ok I guess" she had felt a little bit better now that Tailgate was went back to her laid down on the wrapped one arm around her."Goodnight Cee" he whispers to her before falling into a deep Recharge.

Later in the morning. Tailgate was already awake. He looked at Arcee, who was still in a deep Recharge. He got up from the Berth and went to report in. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Arcee woke up and followed ran towered the older mech in excitement."Who is that?" Raf asked Bumblebee."Tailgate." Arcee answered."Decepticons are up to something it seems" Ratchet said."It seems as of they are trying to blow a whole Energon mine" Bumblebee pointed out. "If the Decepticons blow up that mine, it will cause harm to Human life." Optimus replied. Ratchet started up the Groundbridge."Autobots, Transform and roll out."

"Cliffjumper, the Autobots are coming! Head to your position!" Commanded Starscream."Do I send the first punch?" Cliffjumper asked. "No, let the other Decepticons get them. And if they make it through them, Get em," the seeker replied. "Autobots are on their way." He told Darklight. "Of course they would!" She said Grimly, as if she was expecting something.

Cliffjumper spotted a Motorcycle driving by, along with another Vechicle. "What the fuck are the bots doing in there!" Darklight yelled. Cliffjumper loaded his canons, now seeing the vechicals clearly. "Darklight" Cliffjumper called. Darklight turned around seeing the two bots. Cliffjumper fired his cannons at the bots. Arcee transformed to her robot form and looked at Cliffjumper in Horror. She started to dodge the cannons before freezing. Knockout drove up and fought back against the Decepticons. "You... you son OF A FRAGGING GLITCH!" Darklight screamed at Knockout before attacking him. Knockout blocked most of her attacks. "Cliff...why...WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Arcee yelled. Cliffjumper stared at Arcee, unable to recognize her.

Vechicons drove to the fight. Aurora and Bumblebee joined in with the other Autobots. Bumblebee stared at Cliffjumper in anger and horror. A Vechicon charged at Bumblebee. In Anger, Bumblebee flipped the Vechicon, loaded his knife, and Cut the Vechicon open, tearing out its Spark. Aurora fought Darklight alongside Knockout. Smokescreen fought alongside Wheeljack. Bulkhead, Tailgate, Optimus and Ultra Magnus went inside the mine. "Cliff! Why are you doing this?" Arcee questioned him. Again he gave her a blank stare, then he spoke. "Remember, Autobot... when you attacked me." He said in an empty tone. "I NEVER ATTACKED YOU!" She yelled at him. Cliffjumper stared at her "lier..." he said, angered.

"Cliff..." She muttered to herself. Bumblebee snuck behind Cliffjumper and had cuffed him. He threw Cliffjumper to the ground. "Now we wait." Said Bumblebee. Arcee turned around and noticed the Decepticons had fled. "Who is that?" Smokescreen asked. "Cliffjumper..." Arcee muttered

 **To be Continued... Hahaha-Cough cough. Umm ok hope u liked.**


End file.
